Steamy Lies
by steamsiya16
Summary: Steffy has come back to LA and things are getting very steamy. There are new relationships, feelings have come back and there's a possibility of a pregnancy. Please write back and keep those reviews coming and tell me what you think. i am a huge Steam fan and i hate Lope. I do not own any of the characters.
1. Chapter 1

CHANGES

FORRESTER MANSION

STEFFY : HELLO, HELLO , HELLO

EVERYBODY STOOD IN SILENCE AS IN THE FORRESTER MANSION STOOD THE WOMAN WHO THEY HADN' T SEEN IN ATLEAST MORE THAN FIVE MONTHS.

STEFFY: IS NOBODY GOING TO WELCOME ME?Windows User

ERIC: HELLO SWEETHEART, COME IN AND JOIN US.

STEFFY : HELLO GRANDPA AND EVERYONE OF COURSE. WHY ARE YOU ALL LOOKING LIKE SOMEONE JUST JUMPED OFF A CLIFF?

BROOKE: WELL WE WEREN'T EXPECTING YOU TO BE HERE, I MEAN AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE IN PARIS WITH TAYLOR AND THOMAS?

STEFFY : WELL ACTUALLY IM HERE ON BUSINESS BUT I GUESS SINCE ITS CHRISTMAS TIME I THOUGHT I SHOULD COME AND CELEBRATE WITH MY FAMILY

ERIC: ABSOLUTELY. WE MISSED YOU SO MUCH AND WE'RE GLAD YOU'RE HERE WITH US.

PAM: WELL COME SIT DOWN AND TELL US HOW YOU'VE BEEN AND WHAT 'S GOING ON WITH THOMAS AND YOUR MOTHER

STEFFY: WELL THERE NOT MUCH TO TELL REALLY I MEAN MOM IS DOING GREAT AND SO IS THOMAS WITH DAD MENTORING HIM NOW AND ME WELL MY MUSIC HAS KEPT ME GOING , WHICH BY THE WAY IS WHAT BROUGHT ME BACK TO L.A

FELICIA: WELL THE MORE THE MERRIER!

ERIC: OH MY GOSH HOW RUDE OF ME, STEFFY THIS IS WYATT AND THIS IS HIS MOTHER QUINN FULLER

STEFFY: OH HI NICE TO MEET YOU, I'VE HEARD ALOT OF THINGS ABOUT YOU

WYATT: GOOD THINGS I HOPE

STEFFY: JUST FOR THE SAKE OF MEETING YOU FOR THE FIRST TIME YOU COULD SAY THAT.

PAM: OH GOSH LET ME GO AND CHECK ON MY POPROAST, STEFFY I KNOW IT'S YOUR FAVOURITE

STEFFY: YEAH ...SURE SAID STEFFY WITH A VERY UNSURE LOOK

LIAM COULDN'T BELIEVE IT, THERE STOOD THE WOMAN HE ONCE MARRIED TWICE, ALMOST HAD A BABY WITH AND HE WAS SPEECHLESS AND DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY.

HOPE: SO STEFFY HOW LONG ARE YOU GOING TO BE IN L.A?

STEFFY: WELL IT DEPENDS HOW MANY PERFORMANCES IM GOING TO DO AND HOW MANY MUSIC VIDEOS IM GOING TO SHOOT

HOPE WAS SO WORRIED, SHE JUST HAD AN UNSURE FEELING AS IF STEFFY WAS HERE FOR SOMETHING ELSE EXCEPT BUSINESS AND SHE WAS PRETTY SURE SHE KNEW WHAT IT IS, LIAM HOPE THOUGHT TO HERSELF. STEFFY WAS KNOWN FOR MUNIPULATING PEOPLE AND HOPE KNEW THAT STEFFY WASN'T YET OVER LIAM BUT IT DIDN'T MATTER BECAUSE IF STEFFY WAS BACKSHE WOULDN'T GET LIAM BACK AND HOPE WOULD MAKE SURE OF IT.

CHAPTER 2 - THE NEXT DAY

FORRESTER CREATIONS

IN ERIC'S OFFICE ALL THE LOGAN SISTERS WERE TOGETHER DISCUSSING YESTERDAYS EVENTS AT THE FORRESTER MANSION.

DONNA: CAN U BELIEVE STEFFY'S BACK

BROOKE: I MEAN SHE SHOULDNT BE HERE, THERES NOTHING FOR HER HERE

DONNA: THERE IS, SORRY BUT I HATE TO SAY THIS BUT I THINK STEFFY MIGHT BE BACK FOR LIAM

HOPE: WELL SHES NOT GOING TO GET HIM , NOT WHILE IM STILL ALIVE

STEFFYS OFFICE

STEFFY WAS SITTING LISTENING TO HER MUSIC WHEN SHE HEARD A KNOCK ON THE DOOR. THERE STANDING IN FRONT OF HERE STOOD THE SPENCER WHOM SHE WAS STILL VERY IN LOVE WITH AND ALL SHE COULD DO WAS SMILE.

LIAM: HEY

STEFFY: HEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE

LIAM: I DIDNT GET A CHANCE TO TALK TO YOU YESTERDAY AT THE PARTY SO I...

LIAM STOPPED AS STEFFY GAVE HIM A VERY COLD LOOK

STEFFY: LIAM LOOK I THINK THAT ITS GREAT THAT YOU CARE ABOUT ME AND I KNOW YOU ALWAYS WILL BUT I GIVEN OUR HISTORY AND EVERYTHING WE'VE BEEN THROUGH I THINK ITS BEST THAT WE STAY AWAY FROM EACH OTHER

LIAM JUST STOOD THERE CONFUSED , NOT UNDERSTANDING WHY STEFFY WAS ASKING HIM OT TO BE IN CONTACT WITH HIM BECAUSE HE KNEW THAT SHE STILL LOVED HIM AND HE STILL LOVED HER VERY MUCH BUT COULD SHE HAVE FOUND CLOSURE AND DID SHE NOT FEEL THE SAME ANY MORE. THAT QUESTION WAS THE ONLY THING IN LIAMS MIND.

Steffy's Office

Liam: Why shouldn't we be communicating with each other, I thought we were friends.

Steffy: Look Liam I understand what you're saying and yes we are friends but I'm only here for a short period of time and I don't want the Logan's bashing me and saying I'm here to take you back when I'm not , I guess what I'm saying is that I'm only here for business and not drama.

Liam: Wow, the Steffy I used to know didn't care what people thought or said about her, she was a free spirit and always did what she wanted.

Steffy: Well I still am that person Liam; it's just that I don't want to complicate my life any more. I'm happy with my life right now.

Liam: Wow, so your happy living halfway across the world, away from your family and feeling sorry for yourself.

Steffy gave Liam a very cold look.

Steffy : Oh really, so I'm busy feeling sorry for myself while your fiancé is busy swopping spit with your brother and you can't do nothing about it . Hope is controlling you and you know it. Sometimes I think you're feeling sorry for yourself!

Liam: Really you have got some nerve to say that especially considering that you were the person who left , the person who ended our marriage and the person who KILLED OUR BABY!

Liam couldn't believe he just said that especially knowing how much it would upset Steffy. He stood there wishing that he could take back the last few words that came out of his mouth.

"GET OUT", said a very upset Steffy

"I didn't mean it like that", said Liam

Steffy stopped Liam before he could say more.

"I said GET THE HELL OUT OF MY OFFICE AND OUT OF MY LIFE", this time Steffy's face was red as an over- ripe tomato

Liam left, but knowing deep inside that he just blew it and wondering if Steffy may ever forgive him.

In her office Steffy was shell – shocked, angry and devastated. She could not believe that Liam had just said that.

_At Spencer Publications_

Bills office

Liam walked into his father's office and wasn't very happy. This was the last thing Bill needed especially after what happened with Brooke last night.

Bill: What's your problem, you should know by now not to come into my office with a dull face.

Liam: It's nothing really.

Bill: Well if I wasn't one of the smartest, sexiest, and wealthiest men in L.A you could have fooled me. Is it Hope problems again?

Liam: No this has nothing to do with Hope, it's um...um... actually Steffy.

Bill: What did you do now?

Liam: We were actually talking and she told me that I must stay away from her but I obviously don't want that because I haven't seen her in like forever and I just wanted to spend time with her and catch up but anyway we kind of argued and I said that she "KILLED" our baby.

Bill whistled

Bill: Son I hate to be the one to tell you this but you are SO stupid, I mean you don't tell a women like Steffy that she's the cause of the death of your baby. That really ticks a woman off.

Liam: Oh thanks Dad that really helps!

Bill: So what are you planning to do about it because you can't just sit around and expect Steffy to come running back to you.

Liam: You've got that one right but first I need to talk to Hope before Steffy does or else it's going to be chaos.

_AT FORRESTER CREATIONS_

ERICS OFFICE

Hope, Brooke and Donna were busy chatting when Liam walked in. Hope smiled as if she just won the lottery especially considering she was thinking about Wyatt a few minutes ago.

Liam: Hello everybody

Brooke and Donna said their greetings and left Hope and Liam to talk. After they had left Hope pulled Liam into a long passionate kiss which Liam wasn't quite into and Hope noticed that something was bothering Liam and she kind of guessed that it wasn't something it was somebody.

Hope: So out with it what happened?

Liam: Whoa, what do mean?

Hope: Look Liam I've known you long enough to know that something or SOMEONE is bothering you.

Liam: Am I that transparent?

Hope: Yeah so out with it, come on.

Liam gave Hope a very unsure look but decided to tell her.

Liam: So you know that I'm always honest with you.

Hope: Yeah like you said honesty is the best policy!

Liam: Well I've got to tell you something and I'm not sure if you're going to like it.

Hope: Well I'm sure it's not that bad.

Just as Liam was about to tell Hope, Steffy walked in and Liam just froze.

Hope: Hey Steffy

Steffy: Hi Hope, I'm sorry if I'm interrupting but I need your HFTF numbers for the last quarter.

Hope: OH MY GOSH! It's on my computer in Rick's office, is it okay if I can email it to you later?

Steffy: Um… unfortunately not because Marcus needs them immediately for the meeting in an hour's time.

Hope: Ok then I'll go and finish it now, Liam we'll talk later at home.

Hope gave Liam a goodbye kiss and left.

Steffy was about to leave when Liam stopped her.

Liam: Look Steffy I just want to apologise for the things that I said earlier, I didn't mean them , I was just upset and I don't know what came over me I'm sorry.

Steffy: You know what was so hurtful was that when we lost the baby I asked that you vent out your anger but you didn't because I didn't want what happened earlier to happen but no you insisted that there was nothing to vent out. I know that I'm the cause of our baby's death but you didn't have to remind me.

Liam: I don't know what to say except for I'm sorry.

Steffy: Well I'm sorry too for ever becoming a part of your life and for ever loving you.

Liam knew that Steffy didn't mean that and Steffy knew it too. As Steffy started crying Liam pulled her into a long lingering passionate steamy kiss. Both Liam and Steffy knew it was wrong but it felt right at the time. It was as passionate as their first ever kiss, it felt as steamy as their love for each other it felt like Aspen all over again when Liam tore up the annulment papers and kissed Steffy, it was like they were in their own world and nothing else mattered until Brooke walked in on them and everything stopped to a sudden halt.

Brooked stared in horror at what she had just seen

"It's not what it looks like!" stammered Liam

Brooke gasped

Steffy: Look Brooke there's nothing going here between me and Liam, I swear!

Brooke was speechless and angry as HELL; she couldn't believe what had happened.

Brooke: Liam what do you think you're doing, I thought I could trust you and as for you Steffy going around and telling people lies that your only here for business yet you're kissing my daughters fiancé , YOUR EX- HUSBAND!

Liam: Hey Brooke this is not Steffys fault I'm the one who kissed her.

Brooke: Yet she didn't resist!

Steffy: Okay Brooke listen here, Liam and I were married, almost had a baby together. Our future was planned and unfortunately we lost that but that doesn't mean we lost our love for each other! You of all people should know that residual feelings are to be expected!

Brooke: What residual feelings?

Steffy: BROOKE, LIAM AND I WERE MARRIED TWICE AND WE HAD A BABY TOGETHER!

Brooke: Which died!

Liam: You have no right to disrespect our child.

Brooke: Well you have no right to disrespect my daughter. You made a commitment to Hope and I am ordering you to STICK TO IT!

Steffy: You can't order Liam around, I won't allow it. Liam is his own man and he makes his own decisions.

Brooke: He already made one, he chose Hope!

Steffy: Keep believing that because I remember that I was the one who told Liam to be with Hope!

Brooke: And why was that, I'll tell you why because Hope can give him what you still CANT! This stops, all the kissing and the looks, it stops IMMEDIATELY! Have I made myself clear?

And with that Brooke left, leaving behind a very torn Liam and upset Steffy.

Steffy: You see this exactly what I didn't want! Liam just please stay out of my life, if you really care about me then you'll stay away from me. I hope I'm understood!

With that Steffy left and Liam stood there feeling guilty, torn and unsure of himself.

That night

Liam's Beach House

Liam was sitting in his home thing about the events that happened earlier that day until Hope walked in and disturbed his thoughts.

Hope: mm… what tells me that tonight won't be such a steamy night?

Liam; Why do you say that?

Hope: Well I can sense that you're a little tense, you know what?

Liam: What?

Hope: You can start a nice warm fire, I'll make the popcorn and then you can tell me all about your day.

Liam: Trust me you don't want to know.

Hope: Whys that?

Before Liam could even answer Hope asked him a question that Liam was dreading to answer.

Hope: Oh actually want did you want to tell me earlier?

Steffy's apartment

Steffy took off her designer hills and decided to get into something comfortable when she heard a knock at the door. She went to open the door and she suddenly knew that it wasn't going to be a good night.

Steffy: Brooke what are you doing here?

Brooke: Aren't you going to let me in?

Steffy: Look Brooke I'm really not in the mood.

Brooke: I won't be long, I promise.

Steffy let Brooke in although she was dreading it.

Brooke: Listen Steffy, I want you to stay away from Liam and go back to Paris and never come back. It's what best for ALL OF US!

Steffy: Excuse me!

Brooke: You heard me; you are going to get onto the first plane tomorrow morning and never come back!

Steffy: Brooke I don't take orders from you!

Brooke: Listen Steffy…

Steffy: No you listen to me, firstly I don't take orders from you, secondly do I need to remind you that I'm here on business and I can't leave whenever I like and thirdly leave me and Liam the HELL alone!

Brooke: You and Liam, you making it sound as if you're a couple.

Steffy: You know what; I'm not going to stand here and let you disrespect me in my own personal space. I suggest that you leave immediately before I do something that I might regret.

Brooke: Fine I'll go but let me warn you if you don't stay away from Liam things will get very ugly. Have a good night!

Brooke left and Steffy was as irritated as HELL.

Liam's Beach House

Liam was going back and forth in his mind wondering if he should tell Hope what happened.

Liam: Well it doesn't matter anymore.

Hope: Well if you say so, oh my gosh the popcorns ready. You can start the fire so long.

Liam was relieved that he didn't have to tell Hope what happened between him and Steffy, now his only worry was Brooke, he had to see her immediately.

The Next Day

Steffy's Apartment

Steffy was getting ready for work when she heard a knock at the day. She was hoping that it was not one of the Logan sisters because her day wouldn't have started well but instead it was Liam.

Steffy: Didn't I tell you to stay away from me?

Liam: Well I desperately needed to see you.

Liam let himself into Steffy's apartment

Liam: We need to talk!

Steffy: Well hurry because I need to catch my flight.

Liam: I'm sorry…your what?

Steffy: Yep I'm leaving today; I've had enough of this place and these "PEOPLE"!

Liam: YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS; I MEAN YOU'RE SERIOUSLY LEAVING ME WITH THIS MESS?

Liam couldn't believe that Steffy was leaving him again and this time she was leaving behind a big mess.

Steffy smiled and told Liam she was joking because she was still going to be there a few more days because of the songs she still had to record and the appearance's she still had to make. Liam felt relieved.

"You should have seen then look on your face!" said Steffy laughing

Steffy: PRICELESS!

"I'm glad I'm here to amuse you!" said Liam smiling

Forrester Creations

Rick's Office

Hope was busy looking at designs that were on her brother's desk when her mother walked in.

Hope: Hey mom.

Brooke: Hi sweetie, how are you?

Hope: Great, what's wrong Mom?

Brooke: What do you mean what's wrong?

Hope: You seem like I don't know, it's like something is bothering you.

Brooke: What, no don't be ridiculous sweetheart nothing is bothering me, everything is just fine.

Hope: Come on mom I've known you my whole life and I know when something is bothering you, so out with it!

Brooke hated to be the one to tell her daughter what happened between Liam and Steffy especially knowing how upset and hurt she would be but she had to because she knew that secrets isn't healthy in a relationship especially Hope and Liam's relationship.

Next on steamy lies….

Brooke tells Hope what happened between Liam and Steffy

Someone is left heartbroken

Steffy ties the knot again

Hope is pregnant


	2. Chapter 2

**Brooke: Um… sweetheart there's something you need to know **

Hope: Mom what is it?

Brooke: Sweetheart, promise me you won't get upset when I tell you this.

Hope: Mom you're scaring me.

Brooke: Calm down sweetheart, I will only tell you this once you've come down

Hope: Is it about Liam and Steffy?

Brooke: What?

Hope: Mom you heard me, is it about Liam and Steffy?

Brooke: Yes.

Hope: What about them?

Brooke let out a sigh and found some sort of courage to tell Hope what happened between Liam and Steffy.

Brooke: Um… they um… sweetheart... they kissed.

Hope could not believe what her mom just told her but she also knew in her heart that something was bound to happen between Liam and Steffy.

Brooke: Honey are you okay?

Hope: How did you find out?

Brooke: I saw them.

Hope: When did this happen?

Brooke: Yesterday

Hope: And you didn't tell me!

Brooke: I … thought Liam would tell you and I didn't think it mattered because I told Steffy to pack her bags and go to Paris and leave Liam alone, I mean who knows she's probably in Paris right as we speak.

Back at Steffy's apartment

Steffy: So what's up?

Liam: WHATS UP? , is that all you can say?

Steffy: What do you want me to say?

Liam: That you will help me clear up this mess that you've got me in and stop Brooke from telling Hope what happened between the two of us.

Steffy: The mess that I got "GOT YOU IN".

Liam: Yea it's practically your fault.

Steffy: Oh my God like seriously you're going to blame me for the kiss you planted on ME!

Liam: So we're playing the blame game now?

Steffy: Well you started it.

Both Liam and Steffy burst into laughter.

Steffy: You know I missed this, having coffee with you in the mornings and you know what, never mind.

Liam: No what

Steffy: I missed us but obviously we will never happen again because like Brooke said Hope can give you what you deserve and what I still can't give you, family with children.

Liam was about to say something but stopped as Steffy put her hand up

Steffy: It doesn't matter now, what matters is you and Hope and for her not find out the truth about what happened between us.

Liam nodded his head in agreement with Steffy.

Spencer Publications

Hope barged into Liam's office but he wasn't there then she went to go and check in Bills office but he wasn't there either neither was Bill. She stormed out of Spencer Publications upset and irritated.

In her car Hope tried Liam's cell but it went voicemail. She went to check at the Beach house but he wasn't there either and Hope was seriously irritated as hell.

Back at Steffy's apartment

Steffy and Liam were trying to figure out ways for Hope not to find out what happened between them when there was a knock on the door.

Steffy went to go and open the door and was greeted by a VERY UPSET Hope.

Hope asked if she could come in but let herself in anyway.

Hope: OH MY GOSH I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN YOU WOULD BE HERE!

Liam: Hope this is not what it looks like… we were just discussing

Hope: WHAT LIAM, WERE YOU JUST DISCUSSING BUSINESS CAUSE IM PRETTY SURE THAT'S NOT ALL OF IT. THERES SOMETHINE GOING ON HERE AND I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT IT IS!

Steffy: Look Hope there's nothing going on between Liam and me.

Hope: Really then why is he here, I'll tell you why because you two kissed and are now trying to cover it up so I wouldn't find out.

Liam: Hope how did you…

Hope: My mother told me that she walked in on you two.

Liam: Hope look I'm sorry and I just want you to know that I wanted to tell you but I just didn't want to hurt you.

Hope: I should've have known you weren't here just for business, you here to take Liam back and so if you want him you can have him because IM DONE!

Steffy: Hope don't make rational decisions, your upset and it's understandable but it's meaningless to your relationship over a kiss. You've done that before and ended up regretting it and trust me this is not any different.

Liam: Hope please don't do this

Liam pleaded with Hope but both he and Steffy could see that it wasn't working and it looked like Hope was not going to change her decision.

Hope: YOU TWO DESERVE EACH OTHER!

With those two words Hope left Liam and Steffy.

Steffy: Go after her!

Although knowing what she was hoping for was wrong, she hoped that Liam wouldn't go after Hope but he did. Leaving Steffy heartbroken.

Hope drove to Wyatt's place which was the Spencer beach house but Liam wasn't far from her because he was driving 3 cars behind her.

Steffy had had enough so before she knew it she was driving to LAX Airport.

Wyatt's place

Hope arrived at Wyatt's place in tears. She told Wyatt what had happened and before she knew it she and Wyatt were in his bedroom in his bed and doing Lord knows what. Liam barged into the bedroom giving both Hope and Wyatt the shock of their lives.

Hope: Liam what are doing here?

Liam: What are you doing? I mean you find out about a kiss that meant nothing (Liam knew he was lying through his teeth) then break off our relationship and then immediately run to him and into his bed without us even trying to work things out. You know what your right you don't deserve me, you two deserve each other!

With that Liam left Hope and Wyatt to continue with whatever they were doing and went to go and find Steffy but what he didn't know was that Steffy was on her way to Paris and did he have enough time to stop her from leaving?

Thanks for all the reviews guys because it means so much and if you want to ask me questions or share your thoughts and ideas you can follow me on twitter steamsiya16 or you can go to my Facebook page Siyanda Mabija, again thanks guys your input really means a lot and makes a huge difference.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lax Airport**

Liam: Hope and I are over Steffy; she's gone back to Wyatt.

Steffy: What! I can't believe she'd do that after everything you two have been through she breaks it off again just because we shared a kiss. That child is just delusional.

Liam: You know what? I don't want to talk about Hope; I want to take about us.

Steffy: Us!

Liam: Yes us, Steffy I want you back; I want us to become a family again.

Steffy: Liam there can never be us again and we can never be a family.

Liam: why; just because you can't give me children. Look Steffy I'm not gonna be with someone just because that person can give me children; I want to be with someone because that person makes me feel like I matter, like I'm worth something; someone who makes me vulnerable and someone whose willing to take risks with me and go on adventures but most importantly someone who loves me for me and someone that I love, a person who I belong with, a person who is my soulmate and Steffy we both know that's you.

Steffy: Liam I...

Liam: Steffy i want you back in my life and forever this time. So what do you say; are you willing to take a leap of faith with me? Are you willing to marry me one last time Steffy?

Steffy wanted to jump up and say yes to Liam but she couldn't help but feel like she was second place to Hope; a Logan and what if Hope wanted Liam back again would she want to be part of the never ending cycle and drama. She just peace in her life and for once she had peace without Liam but she also had emptiness and loneliness and she wanted to take that out of her life and follow her heart and see where it takes her.

Steffy: Liam I would like nothing more than to be your wife but on one condition?

Liam: What?

Steffy: We get married in Aspen; there place where it all started.

Liam: OF COURSE! I MEAN I WAS THINKING THE SAME THING.

Steffy: Oh please, stop flattering yourself.

So Steffy and Liam walked out of LAX Airport in love more than ever and thinking that everything from now onwards was going to be perfect; Hope was with Wyatt and she Steffy was with Liam but what Steffy didn't know that a big surprise was awaiting her relationship with Liam and the million dollar question would be "will Liam and Steffy still get married?"

**Thankx for the reviews guys, you can keep them coming and also follow me on twitter SteamSiya16 or go onto my Facebook page Siyanda Mabija or you could even email me your questions and suggestions at this email address: Siyanda167 sorry for updating a month later; I had family crisis and I hope that you guys have enjoyed this chapter and the story so far.**


End file.
